<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Start of Something New by guesswhofern</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988745">The Start of Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern'>guesswhofern</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hiking, M/M, Past Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:28:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK gets to start something new with Carlos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Lone Star Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recently fell in love with hiking again, so I had to write about it in some way.</p><p>You can also find me on <a href="https://guesswhofern.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> if you want :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Carlos had been a kid he loved going on walks or hikes if his busy schedule permitted it. In his childhood he usually accompanied his father on his walks. On weekends his whole family usually went to the outskirts of Austin to explore the nature. And especially to teach the kids the importance of being active, of enjoying what the earth gives the human species.</p><p>During his adolescence he often took walks to think things through. Being outside and in the woods gave him the opportunity to really listen to himself and what he feels and wants. On one of these walks he even came to terms with his sexuality.</p><p>Him and his boyfriend later on often went on walks and Carlos was happy to share this part of himself with someone who enjoyed being outside as much as he did. They went on trips outside the state to see some other parts of the country. America was full of hiking trails and they enjoyed every minute of it until they couldn’t anymore.</p><p>10 years and what feels like 10,000 walks later he’s about to start his first hike with TK, who says he never went on one.</p><p>“That’s unbelievable, but not really considering the greenest thing you guys had in New York was Central Park.”</p><p>He’s excited to do this with TK. Since the firefighter moved to Austin his life became more entertaining and he loves every minute of it. They’ve been going out for a while now and he couldn’t be happier. He loves his life with TK and hopes that never changes.</p><p>TK had been amazed about everything a forest had to offer. His excitement made Carlos laugh, because he couldn’t imagine not being in the woods. He knows TK grew up in New York and was raised as a true city boy, so he’s excited to show him something different.</p><p>They’ve been walking for about 20 minutes when Carlos confesses something. </p><p>“I never shared this part of myself with anyone outside my family and one other person,” he confessed to TK quietly.</p><p>“Who was he?”</p><p>He looks at TK and smiles sadly and takes a deep breath. “One of the best guys I’ve ever had the privilege to be around and share my life with. And then he,” Carlos starts to explain but he can’t seem to open his mouth to end the sentence.</p><p>“And then he died?” TK asks softly and squeezes Carlos’ hand.</p><p>Carlos nods and looks up, blinking quickly to get rid of the tears in order to stop himself from crying.</p><p>“He, uhm, was an officer just like me. We met in school years ago and were the best of friends before we started dating. As a child I was mostly outside with my parents and we went to explore and it was always so sacred to me I never took any of my friends with me once I was a teenager until Jake.</p><p>I discovered his love for nature and that we had even more in common and he showed me places I didn’t know of back then and I did the same. We grew even closer and on one of these walks it became obvious for us that there seemed to be a connection between us that went beyond friends,” Carlos tells TK who’s been listening to every word he said patiently.</p><p>“He sounds like a good guy, definitely someone you would go for,” he tells him with a smile. He’s not jealous of Jake. He didn’t know Carlos back then and has no reason to feel threatened. Not because the guy Carlos was in a relationship in 10 years ago is deceased, even though he is, but because he knows Carlos is a genuine guy and wouldn’t play around if he wasn’t ready for anything new. And he knows he is, because he told TK about other guys he dated as well.</p><p>He hears Carlos chuckle. “Guess good natured guys are my type then,” he tells him and pulls TK closer to kiss him on the lips, “you and him share the same kind of attitude towards certain things, I realised. He wasn’t someone who held onto grudges, but he didn’t forget things. He was easy going and really loved interacting with kids, just like you do, Tyler,” he says and pauses for a moment. “Do you even want to her about it? About him?”</p><p>TK smiles. “It’s alright, babe. He seems like an important person to you and I want to hear about him. I’m not beginning to doubt our relationship. Especially not if I’m one of the two people you decided to share this part of yourself with.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Carlos, you don’t need to thank me for that. Like you said, I’m pretty easy-going about stuff.”</p><p>“Thanks, T. As you and I said, he was a good guy and wanted to become an officer as well. We always watched cop shows or movies and besides going hiking we went to the gym a lot.”</p><p>“And thank god for that,” he hears TK murmur and laughs.  </p><p>“We both graduated and they stationed us at the same police station. We had a good few months until one night there was a chase that went wrong and Jake and his partner Davin died.”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that, Carlos.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he tells TK and squeezes his hand. “That means a lot.”</p><p>“For what it’s worth, I would have loved to meet him. And I’m happy you had him in your life.”</p><p>Carlos smiles at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes that’s understandable and they keep on walking for a while.</p><p>“This is great,” TK says once they said down at a bench near the water.</p><p>“You’ve never done that when you were still in New York, right? That’s what your dad said when I told him what we had planned.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t. I was always busy doing this and that and never took the time to slow down and take a walk without distractions.”</p><p>“And how to you like it? If it’s not something you like, you going to have to tell me. We can go back home now if you want,” Carlos tells him, insecure.</p><p>TK shakes his head and looks at him.</p><p>“Carlos, I get to start something new with you. You show me parts of the earth I haven’t seen yet and probably would have missed, because I never look up and take the time to just enjoy the present and what this planet gives us. This is something special to me and surprisingly, I like hiking,” he tells him as he takes his hand again to pull him up and continue walking along the river.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>